Harry Potter grandson of Morgana Le Fay
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Au Fifth year. A Delayed request by Harry's late mother leads to many surprise the biggest surprise is that he is the Grandson of one of most darkest sorceress in all history, Morgaine Le Fay. The second surprise may be the Power that the old Voldy doesn't know. Pairings Harryxharem Arthurxgood Umbridge Tech supported,powerful Harry Bashing Snape,Ron,Ginny,and Molly
1. Chapter 1

**Harry potter Grandson of Morgaine Le fay **

_Spells _

_**Aliens,and non Human Languages **_

Letters,books,and Newspapers.

**Prophecies **

(A/N Harry potterer League Pairings HarryxKaraxGalateaxZatannaxHermionexAngelaxKatiexA lica past LilyxGood Bellatrix past Jason BloodxMorgaine future ArthurxDolores Umbridge AU Fifth Good Tala , Umbridge,and Amanda Waller Neutral Morgaine Le Fay Major Snape,Ron,Ginny,and Molly bashing. )

**A Delayed request for Harry's Mother leads to heritage being revealed , and the Orders reaction**

It has been the worse summer for Harry had no contacted from his friends,and constant nightmares from the Voldemort's resurrection. Harry got up early,and to his surprise there was a goblin in his room.

"Griphook is that you?",asked Harry in a low voice so that the Dursleys couldn't hear.

"Yes mister Potter, my Director,and the Potter Account manager wants me to bring you to Gringotts to fill full a request that your mother wanted.",said Griphook holding out a Ax handle

"Is that a Portkey?",asked Harry

"Yes it will take us directly to Director Ragnorak's office, and it has no discomfort like a Wizards port-key."explained Griphook as Harry grabbed the Portkey with a flash of light. Then they appeared in a fancy office. On the walls thousands of weapons in many different shapes,and sizes.

"Ah, Mr. Potter welcome to my office. I am Director Ragnorak. I am also the King of the British goblins ,and Liaison to the international Goblin Horde. Your mother Lily Potter requested that on your fifteen birthday that you take a blood inheritance test. All it will take is a few drops of blood. I will have a house elf provide a full English breakfast as we will discuss business. Slagblade will take the drops of blood,and add them in to the potion now.",said the Sliver hair goblin. The other goblin other then Griphook took a ceremonial knife,and poked Harry's Index fingertip. He then pour the drops in to a vial,and then poured the potion on to a long piece of parchment. Gold letters appeared on to the parchment.  
Hadrian Orion James Mordred Potter-Le fay-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Blood-Pervell

Blood status Pureblood

Adopted father (due to the blood adoption)

James Charlus Potter (Decease)

Mothers (Multiple due to the use of the Hera's Gift Potion.)

Liliana Morgana Potter Nee Le Fay-Blood-Black(deceased)

Bellatrix Black-Blood-Le fay (Alive Innocent of all Crimes current Location Azkaban Prison)

Grandparents

Jason Blood (Alive Immortal Half demon Current Location Justice League Watchtower Two)

Morgaine Le Fay (Alive Immortal current Location Le Fay castle Northern England)

Cygnus Black III (Deceased)

Druella Black Nee Rosier (Deceased)

Aunts,and Uncles

Andromeda Tonks Nee Black (Alive)

Theodore Tonks (Alive)

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (Alive)

Lucius Malfoy (Alive Bears a willingly receive dark mark)

Mordred Pendragon(Deceased a backlash from breaking a eternal youth spell)

Cousins 

Nymphadora Tonks (Alive)

Draco Malfoy (Alive bears the dark mark )

Godparents 

Sirius Black (Alive unable to inherit title do to him being sent to Azkaban)

Tala (Alive Current Location Cadmus Headquarters)

Amanda Waller (Alive current Location Cadmus Headquarters)

Dolores Jane Umbridge (alive current location Ministry of Magic)

Soul Bonded Wives

Kara Potter nee Zor-El (Location Watchtower one)

Galatea Black nee no last name (Location Cadmus Headquarters)

Hermione Jean Le Fay nee Granger (Location Thirteen Grimmuald Place)

Zatanna Pervell nee Zatara(Location Watchtower two)

Alica Bella Gryffindor nee Spinnet

Katie Blood nee Bell

Angela Slytherin nee Johnson

In Laws

Dr. Hector Granger occupation Oral Surgeon former SAS member

Dr. Juliet Granger nee Hamilton occupation Dentist

Mr. Robert Spinnet occupation Lawyer

Mrs. Julia Spinnet nee Smith occupation Paralegal

Dr. Kyle Bell occupation Psychologist working at Arkham Asylum

Lt. Maria Bell occupation US Naval Lieutenant

General Abraham Johnson occupation British Army General

Susan Johnson occupation housewife

"Slagblade send tellers to go retrieve the wives, Lord Potter-Le Fay-Black's God Parents, and In-laws. Griphook bring the lord rings for the houses of Black,Gryffindor,Pervell,Potter,and Slytherin, and the heir rings for the houses of Blood,and Le Fay. Do you have any questions before we begin with business Lord Black-Gryffindor-Pervell-Potter-Slytherin?",ask Ragnorak

"Just one is there any other wizards that have a name longer then my?",asked Harry jokingly

Mean while at Number 13 Grimmuald place a meeting of the order of the Phoenix is taking place when they heard a shout of joy from the ancient house elf.

"Hooray it is a splendid day. Mistress Bella,and Mistress Lily's son is taking the head of the house of Black!',Shouted Kreature which caused all of the members of the order to run to the family tree room.

On the Black Family tree connected to Bellatrix Black's name was Liliana Morgana Potter- Blood-Le Fay-Black. What surprised the members of the order more was not only the picture of Harry in the place underneath them,but the golden masked cover face of Morgaine Le Fay herself. Then they heard a shout from up stairs as Hermione was taken by goblin teller to Gringotts back. The next thing that Professor Dumbledore heard was Severus Snape's shouts for help.

"What are you doing to Severus?",asked Dumbledore

"In case if Morgaine finds out what Snape has done to her grandson. We are going to just hand him over.",growled Alastor Moody

"Only if Morgaine comes then you can hand him over.",said Albus as he senses the wards falling.

"The wards are shifting.",said Sirius

"Mum my future punching bag is gone.",shouted Ron causing the most of the Order to grab Ron,and Molly.

"Now we got two more to hand over to Morgaine.",said Alastor as Hermione's picture is appearing next to Harry connected on the family tree. Ginny then skipped down the stairs, and said,"Mum can I borrow Harry's vault key that you took so I can buy some new robes,and some Jewelry."

"We got another.",said Kingsley Shacklebolt as Nymphadora Tonks grabbed Ginny, meanwhile Arthur Weasley was shaking with rage.

"I, Arthur Weasley here by divorce Molly Weasley nee Prewitt, Ginevra Molly Weasley ,and Ronald Billius Weasley from the ancient house of Weasley. So be mote." ,shouted Arthur

"Lets take them to the Dungeon basement.",said Alastor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry potter Grandson of Morgaine Le fay **

_Spells _

_**Aliens,and non Human Languages **_

Letters,books,and Newspapers.

**Prophecies **

(A/N Harry potter/ Justice League crossover Pairings HarryxKaraxGalateaxZatannaxHermionexAngelaxKatiexA lica past LilyxGood Bellatrix past Jason BloodxMorgaine future ArthurxDolores Umbridge AU Fifth Good Tala , Umbridge,and Amanda Waller Neutral Morgaine Le Fay Major Snape,Ron,Ginny,and Molly bashing. )

**Gathering the Godmothers,Harry meets wives,and Forming Cadmus operation Dark Lord fall.**

It has been a long week for Dolores Umbridge. She had to deal with many stupidities of the Minister. Her cover almost broke when Fudge decide to slander her godson Harry Potter. Being a member of the joint Department of Mysteries,and Department of magical law enforcement corruption watch task force, she had to wear a glamor so that Fudge could focus on work then trying to get in her pants. The task force was the brain child of Auror captain Lilian Black-Evans, and Former (at least as far as she knew) Unspeakable Bellatrix Evans-Black. She made many sacrafices for much information. In Lily's will after Bellatrix, it was going to be herself, then a Durmstrang transfer student that came to Hogwarts late in their first year Tala, then a muggle best friend of Lily, Amanda Waller to raise Harry in case of her death.

There was a knock on her office door that snapped Dolores from her thought .

"What is it?",asked Umbridge's fakes sweet voice that sounds like it was drowned in not only honey ,but with sugar water as well.

"There is a Gringotts goblin here to see you."said her assistant.

"Let him in.",said Dolores ,the door open ,and the goblin in a black business suit walked in.

"I am Slaghook. I am here to inform you that your needed at Gringotts immediately. For your godson took the blood inheritance test it would be nice for you to finally meet him,and is soul bonded wives.",said the goblin

"I will be out for the rest of the day.",shouted Dolores as she ran out of her office,and head to the public Floo.

Meanwhile at Cadmus headquarters in Metropolis. Amanda Waller,and Tala were in a meeting with Dr. Hamilton to discuss project Ultramen. Galatea was working out with an incredible amount of weight. Then a goblin appeared in the room which cause Dr. Hamilton to jump in surprise. Galatea with her super speed ,and grab the goblin at the throat.

"Who ,and what are you?",demanded Galatea as she started to lightly squeeze her hand around the goblin's throat.

"Dragok, I am a goblin from Gringotts wizarding bank.",said the goblin in a choked voice.

"Why are here?",demanded Galatea as she began to squeeze harder.

"To inform Amanda Waller,and Tala that their Godson Harry Potter took the blood inheritance test,and to take them ,and your self to Gringotts.",said Dragok as his voice was weaking with the lack of oxygen.

"Why do I have go too?",asked Galatea

"You are soul bonded with Harry. You are now Lady Galatea Black wife of Lord Hadrian Orion James Mordred Black- Le Fay-Blood-Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Pervell.",sa id Dragok before passing out.

"I will transport us to Gringotts.",said Tala in her accented voice.

"Bring the goblin, Galatea.",said Amanda Waller as Tala open a portal to Ragnorak's Office.

At the Office Ragnorak went over Harry's finaces which revealed thief from Harry's trust vault caused by Molly Weasley starting in second year with a massive increase third and fourth year which was the time that Ron,and Ginny were allowed to enter Hogsmeade.

Ragnorak heard knocking on his door,and a portal opening up. He said,"Welcome to Gringotts Bank, May I introduce myself ,and my young friend here. I am King Ragnorak king of the British goblins, lord of Gringotts British branch, liasion to the International goblin horde. This man standing next to me is Lord Hadrian 'Harry' Orion James Mordred Black-Le Fay- Blood-Potter-Gryffindor-Pervell-Slytherin. Madame Umbridge you can remove the glamor that you are wearing."

Dolores Umbridge pointed her wand towards herself, and casted the _Finite_ charm on herself. The first noticeable thing is that she lost about hundred pounds of weight. Her face became quite elven like.

"Lets have you ladies introduce each other ,and discuss business.",said Ragnorak

"Kara Zor-El aka Supergirl.",said the long blond girl wearing a white tank top with the red Superman symbol,and a red miniskirt.

"Galatea.",said Galatea while glaring at Supergirl.

"Zatanna, can we hurry up I have a stage show in a couple of hours.",said Zatanna wearing her stage clothes which was also her super hero costume.

"Harry already knows us.",said Hermione with Katie, Angela,and Alica nodding their heads.

"I am Dolores Jane Umbridge, I am one of your godmothers, and Undersectary to the minister of magic. I was suspuoce to raise you after your mother's death.",said Umbridge

"I am Tala. I was a good friend to your mother,and one of your godmothers.",said Tala

"I am Amanda Waller. I was a very good friend of your mother while growing up. I am your godmother,and I would like to offer you a position with Cadmus.",said Amanda Waller.

"I finally have a family,but I have a feeling that I am going to die before I get to know you all well.",said Harry sadly.

"Why would that be?",asked Zatanna curiously.

"Voldemort is back,and I am saying the truth, because I seen his resurrection.",said Harry

"I have a proposal if the goblin horde would like to join in as well. A joint operation between Cadmus, the Goblin horde,and a little bit Justice League to work together to defeat this dark lord once,and for all.",said Amanda

"I see no problem it can be very profitable.",said Ragnorak

"I will have to talk to Batman about it.",said Zatanna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry potter Grandson of Morgaine Le fay **

_Spells _

_**Aliens,and non Human Languages **_

Letters,books,and Newspapers.

**Prophecies **

(A/N Harry potterer League Pairings HarryxKaraxGalateaxZatannaxHermionexAngelaxKatiexA lica past LilyxGood Bellatrix past Jason BloodxMorgaine future ArthurxDolores Umbridge AU Fifth Good Tala , Umbridge,and Amanda Waller Neutral Morgaine Le Fay Major Snape,Ron,Ginny,and Molly bashing. )

**Grimmuald Place comes in to the modern age,Order meets Cadmus/Justice league team Operation Dark lord fall ,a dinner meeting, and the announcement of the new Professors.  
**"Ah this is the easy life eh Forge.",said Fred Weasley while sunbathing in the Black sun room. The room has enchantments on it so that when a part of the human body became tan the rest of the body is ,and nobody gets sunburn.

"I have to agree dear brother of mine.",said George as he took a sip of one of the fruit drinks that Kreature made for them after instantly cleaning Grimmuald Place. Then there was a knock on the door.

Nymphadora clumsily walked to the door ,and open it. There were several military personal their with many crates ,boxes ,and giant spools of wires.

"Can I help you?",asked Nymphadora

"Yes you can get out of our way there is much that needs to get done before team dark lord fall arrives.",said the Officer with a large crate with many electrical equipment in it.

It took three hours ,and a few headaches from a shouting portrait of a old lady that Kreature moved in to a closet. Several new rooms where built or modified. The Dungeon was remodeled in to a modern prison with Robotic guards. One of the two ballrooms was turned in a modern gym with extra structure support to take in count those with superhuman strength,and other powers. An old office was turned in to a war room with a hologram table. A large garage was created outside. A helicopter pad was add to the top of the room. The kitchen was upgraded with a large modern refrigerator, a large gas stove oven combo, modern coffee maker that makes individual cups of coffee. The library many muggle novels,and other books were added in to along with a couple computers. Several Telephones were installed throughout the Black manor. There was also a room that had a optical scanner connected to the war room which was a multiple threat assessment center. The family room had the improvement of a Big screen television with a Blu-ray player with several movies on blu-ray,and advance video game systems with several games.

When Dumbledore floo in from a disappointed day of trying to find a new professors for a few classes the annual defense professor, a new muggle studies professor ,and now a new History of magic professor. As he took a look around he thought 'What in the name of Merlin happen here?'

There was a knock on the door which Remus open to reveal Amanda Waller,Tala,and several hooded robe figures.

"Who are you?",asked Dumbledore as the group walked in to the room.

"I am Amanda Waller, Director of Cadmus. This is my associate Tala. We are here to introduce you to a new group of allies to help with your dark lord problem.",said Amanda as the first hooded figure removed the hood revealing a Golden helmet.

"I am Kent Nelson also known as Dr. Fate one of the lords of order. I am one of the Justice league members of the team.",said the now revealed Dr. Fate the next figure revealed to be Zatanna

"I am Zatanna Pervell nee Zatara the wife of Lord Pervell. I am the second member of the Justice League on the team.",said Zatanna the next three figures removed their hoods to reveal Angela,Alica,and Katie.

"You already know us Professor,but our last names change. Angela is now lady Slytherin,Alica is now lady Gryffindor,and I am now Katie Blood. ",said Katie as the next figure lower the hood to reveal Kara ,the orders eyes almost popped out of their head.

"I am Kara Potter nee Zor-El, but also known as Supergirl. I am from the now destroyed planet Argos the sister planet of Krypton. I am the head leader of the Justice League members.",said Kara as Hermione lower her hood.

"You know who I am professor ,but I am now Hermione Le Fay. I am the newest member of Cadmus on this team.",said Hermione as Galatea lowered her hood.

"I am Lady Galatea Black. I am co-team leader,and also a member of Cadmus.",said Galatea as Harry lowered his hood.

"You already know who I am. I am team leader,and a new member of Cadmus. We have much to discuss. I suggest that we discuss over Dinner.",said Harry as Kreature appeared in front of Harry.

"What can Kreature do for his purest Lord Black,and Lady Black?",asked Kreature as he bowed to Harry.

"Yes Kreature, I want you to prepare dinner. We will have chicken Kiev with a rice pilaf, a side salad,cheesy garlic bread,and for a appetizer some fried calamari with a Italian tomato sauce. For desert a assortment of mini cheesecakes,and treacle fudge.",said Harry as Kreature disappeared to do his orders.

"Wow pup that was impressive.",said Sirius Black looking better than his stay from Azkaban.

"Lets meet in the dinning room.",said Albus Dumbledore leading them in to the dinning room. Harry took his seat at the head of the table with his wives took three seats on one side of the table with four on the other. Galatea was across from Kara with Hermione,and Katie next to her. Dr. Fate sat next to Dumbledore who sat across from Amanda Waller.

"What are your plans?",asked Dumbledore.

"I will explain. Our plan is to take down this dark lord. Our first plan is already in motion. With help from our allies with in the ministry we are planting a wand on an Unspeakable who was wrongly arrested at the end of the first rise. Her orders are simple. If the dark lord attacks Azkaban, take out as many death eaters as possible before escaping to here.",said Amanda as the appetizers appeared.

"Who is the Unspeakable?",asked Nymphadora

"My mother Bellatrix Black-Blood-Le Fay.",said Harry which caused Dumbledore to flinch at Harry's glare.

"The next part of our plan is to create a air based cure for Werewolf curse. Using mundane genetics we will have a cure created in a few months. It reason that is will take that short amount of time is because one of our scientist created a Werewolf with science.",said Amanda Waller which caused all of the non Cadmus,and Justice League magical jaws to drop.

"We will have some problems that could happen if the dark lord gains certain allies, but we also have solutions. My spies in Hephaestus' forge reports that he is forging an almost unstoppable weapon for Ares the Greek god of war. Our plan is to capture it after Ares has a little play time. We are going to make a controling unit to focus it on say Giants if he allies with them.",said Tala which caused many of the order to faint. The only members that were awake are Moody, Sirius,Remus, McGonagall ,and Dumbledore.

"What is another part of your plan?",asked Dumbledore which caused Harry to smirk.

"If the Minister of Magic continues to slander our names Professor. A couple of the Ultimen will be disguised as death eaters to attack the ministry with one of the shape shifters taking the form of Tommy boy. It will be combined with data collected from the corruption detection committee as discovered there will be a new Minister in a few days.",said Harry

"That could give the dark lord the advantage.",said Dumbledore not noticing Harry's smirk as the order member who fainted recovered.

"No, a new minister will take over for Fudge. Hopefully a Minister ready for war. Cadmus as are gone over several minister choices, and what could happen if they take over as minister.", explained Tala

"So who would be the best choices?",asked Moody as the meals appeared.

"The top five are Amelia Bones,Dolores Umbridge one of our contacts in the Ministry also one of my godmothers,Amos Diggory,the Headmaster, and if necessary myself.",said Harry which cause the Order to go wide eyed.

"But how are you eligible?",asked Nymphadora

"I am the Lord of several ancient houses ,and heir to two more. I also have to add they are mixed on both sides of the struggle.",explained Harry as he continue to eat like it was nothing at all wrong.

"Another part of the plan is to capture several known death eaters, and remove them from the equation. The first two are Lucius Malfoy,and Peter Pettigrew.",said Galatea which caused Sirius to start celebrate .

"Another part of the plan is to destroy Voldemort's horcruxes. So that way when he doe die it is for the last time.",said Dr. Fate which caused Dumbledore to go wide eyed.

"I can sense one of them here.",said Tala

"Kreature bring the thing that cause Regulus' death.",ordered Harry which Kreature brings a necklace with a snake in a shape of a S.

"The lost necklace of Salazar Slytherin. It will have to open by parseltongue ,and then the soul of the Dark lord will have to removed.",said Tala

"Lets do it tomorrow. The next part of business is the Professor posts that are vacant.",said Harry

"That is true. Professor Dumbledore who have your hired and for what positions?",asked Tala

"I haven't had the best of luck. I need to find for defense against the dark arts, muggle studies,and history of magic.",said Professor Dumbledore

"I have a suggestion. My wife ,and I would like to teach. We can take History of magic ,and Muggle studies.",said Dr. Fate

"Let the minister select the Defense professor. He would most likely choose Umbridge, she will lie to the minister about not teaching us magic.",said Harry

"That is brilliant.",said Dumbledore


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry potter Grandson of Morgaine Le fay **

_Spells _

_**Aliens,and non Human Languages **_

Letters,books,and Newspapers.

**Prophecies **

(A/N Harry potter/ Justice League Pairings HarryxKaraxGalateaxZatannaxHermionexAngelaxKatiexA lica past LilyxGood Bellatrix past Jason BloodxMorgaine future ArthurxDolores Umbridge AU Fifth Good Tala , Umbridge,and Amanda Waller Neutral Morgaine Le Fay Major Snape,Ron,Ginny,and Molly bashing. )

**Morgaine's revenge,The siege of Azkaban,and Operation replace Fudge.**

It was a normal morning on Privet Drive,but as the morning paper was being deliver no one knew that death was coming in the form of ageless sorceress. A royalty in her own right ,and a mother to now decease rightful heir to the throne of the country that she is in. Her natural beauty was cursed by Merlin himself. She is wearing a golden mask with a purple dress. Her name is Morgaine Le Fay, and she is here for vengeance. As she walked down street a gang of boys were on the one side of the street.

"Hey Big D, who is that freak in the mask?",asked a rat face boy.

"I don't know but let's get the freak.",shouted a large over weighted boy who look like a baby orca in human clothing

"You should run.",said Morgaine as she created purple orbs of magic in both hands,and threw it at the gang killing two large boys in the group.

"Run.",Shouted Dudley as he and Piers ran to his home. Morgaine used her magic to turn the jungle gym in to several large crosses ,and put the two boys on the cross. Her magic then removed their clothes but their underwear, and her brand appeared on their chest. The Constable arrived with several cars. More purple orbs were sent ,and blew up the cars.

"_Controlaete Fiendfyre."_,casted Morgaine the magical creatures created in the fire did not harm her ,the people,the crosses that she was making, or anything that her grandson or daughter own. She continues to walk down the street as she walked more people were now on new crosses. The gas lines were exploding ,and soon the only house left in Little Whinging was Number four Privet Drive.

"What the bloody heck is going on out there?", shouted a overweight walrus of a man. As Morgaine open the door He had a gun pointed at Morgaine. All she did was laugh,and turn the gun into an angry cobra.

"Get her Ripper.",said a female version of the walrus man to a overweighted bulldog which was smart to be afraid of Morgaine.

"Good dog I will give you to a new owner after I deal with your former owner.",said Morgaine as she sent a bone crushing curse at the walrus woman.

"Who are you,and why are you doing this?",asked a horse face woman as Morgaine send a vanishing charm to remove the walrus man's manhood.

"You must not of been a good study of your own country's history,and legend. I am here for a simple reason vengeance for what you did to my daughter ,and grandson.",said Morgaine as she used a violent hair removal curse on the walrus woman.

"Who the bloody hell are you freak?",shouted the horse face woman as the fire began to destroy the house.

"I am Morgaine Le Fay, mother to the late Mordred Pendragon,and Liliana Le Fay-Blood-Black,and Grandmother to Hadrian Le Fay-Black-Blood-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Pervell-POTTE R.",said Morgaine Le Fay as she shouted the last part. Their bodies were put on crosses ,and Morgaine created a large bolder with a message on it of the town's crimes to the ancient ,and noble house of Le Fay.

Meanwhile at the Malfoy manor, Voldemort was rallying his servants to attack Azkaban.

"We will attack Azkaban to free our comrades. Now go free them ,and rally the dementors to our cause.",Shouted Voldemort then the death eaters apparated away.

"That may not work in the way that you originally planed in your mind,",said a voice in the shadows.

"Who are you? Show yourself.",shout Voldemort as he turned around form where the death eaters were . From out of the shadow a large gorilla walking on two legs like a human ,a purple skined black hair crew cut man wearing a yellow ,and black outfit that had a yellow lantern symbol on the chest, and a very white man with scraggly black hair wearing a weird blue outfit with a sloppy S in a crudely designed diamond.

"May I introduce my self, and my associates. I am Gorilla Grodd, this is Sinestro,and Bizarro. We are here to invite you to join a organization called the Legion of Doom. It is a group that supports villains in their schemes.",said Gorilla Grodd.

As Voldemort was deciding to whether or not to join the Legion of Doom. The Battle of Azkaban began. As soon as Bellatrix heard the first explosion, she send cutting curses at all of the other prisoners on her cell block. The first death eater that falls to her curse was new recruit named Marcus Flint. The battle continues to the point that most of the death eater forces were force to retreat rather facing their lord's wrath over dieing for very little gains. As the last death eater apparated from Azkaban, Bellatrix took leave ,and apparated to Grimmuald place. When the aurors arrived at Azkaban it looked like a scene from a slasher movie with the blood of the victims flowing throughout the entire prison. The Aurors arriving to Surrey were in what could be easily described from Dante's Inferno. Even the lakes,and rivers turned in to molten pools of lava. The Aurors called for assistance from the department of mysteries . The Head Unspeakable arrive the first thing he notice was the giant stone with a warning which read.

This town is guilty of crimes against the most noble and most ancient house of Le Fay.

The five on theses crosses commited the worst crimes to the heir of the house.

Their crimes are the following, torture , abuse, assault, theft,treason, and starvation.

Theses five can not be removed from these crosses.

Lady Morgaine Le Fay

The there was her brand on the stone like a sign.

"Leave them.",said the Head Unspeakable

"Why should we?",asked the Auror captain Dawlish stupidly.

"If you don't want to risk the wrath of Morgaine Le Fay herself you do as I say.",said the Head Unspeakable

Meanwhile as Bellatrix is starting on a potion regiment to repair the damage that years of being imprisoned in Azkaban. Harry was giving orders to the group of Ultimen the plan to attack the Ministry of Magic. He also sent a message to his godmother Dolores that the plan to the replace Fudge was going on today.

"You have your orders go,and attack the ministry, Try not to kill anyone.",said Harry as the Disguised Ultimen teleported to Ministry of Magic. When the group arrived all of the witches,and some of the pansies of wizards either fled from the atrium or fainted. The Ultimen using the fake wands as covers for their powers began to knockout fleeing people,and cause property damage. Minister Fudge appeared with a group of Aurors ,and order them to attack. As the Auror attacked the Ultimen kept knocking them out. The shape shifter lowered the hood on the robe revealing Lord Voldemort before the group teleported away.

"He's back.",said Fudge faintly.

**Omake: Galatea's new title**

At a goblin bar the tellers were telling each other about them gathering Harry's wives,and Godmothers.

"So Dragrok how was gathering Lady Black,and Harry's godmothers?",asked Griphook after telling them about the watchtower.

"She is not human. She moved like lightening, Her hand strength with just a light squeeze, I was losing breath. She was a white flash.",said Dragrok taking a drink out of his ninth mug of ale

"What do you mean?",asked Rokrok another teller who went to Grimmuald place.

"I was seeing my life flash before my eyes. I believe her to be the white death.",said Dragrok

From that day forth when ever Galatea walked in to Gringotts with Harry the goblins whisper in gobbledygook "White Death"


End file.
